New home
by murphybug
Summary: A girl named Marie moves to a new town to persew her carree. What will happen when she meets Seth, Will they get together or will sharing a house make things worse...story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL** twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just exercising them. **PLEASE leave comments. thank you **

**********************************************************************************************************************************

It was a warm spring day for May 11. Today was my birthday, I am finally seventeen. The only thing I asked from my parents for this time was that I can move to La-push. By myself, I thought they would scream and yell at me when I asked but instead they sat me down and said yes!

Never in my head had I thought it would go this smoothly.

''_Marie, me and your mother have Ben thinking'' _He sat up straight and looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was having a hard time.

''_Dad I will understand if you want me to wait one more year but..'' _He cut me off before I could finish, I could see tears well up in my mothers eyes.

_''Honey'' _My mother said as a tear streaked down her face.

_''We just want you to be happy, And I see the reason for you moving'' _She said.

But how, The only real reason why I want to move is for my work. I am a photographer for the towns nature magazine. The thought of La-push and the great surroundings made me thing of the pictures I could take.

Before I could think much more my father interrupted my thoughts.

''_We know you liked the scenery and the wildlife there, and we thought it will help you Carree. So we both decided that if you asked we would say yes on one condicion'' _

I knew it was to good to be true. But If it means I can still move lets hear it!!

''_You must stay in contact every day. You are still not an adult, so we need to know what is going on'' _My mother spoke this time.

''_You will still be attending school every day. We will help you find a place to live''_ I could tell there was more but so far it was good.

''_We will help you buy every thing that is necessary to live on your own. One more thing, We know we can't stop you from having boys over but please be carefull''_

When my mother was finally done speaking and my dad nodded in approval, I ran over to the both of them and gave a great big hug and kiss to show my appreciation. This was going to great, I will be living on my own and taking pictures for a living. Nothing could be better in my life right at this moment.

''_Wait what is my budget on a apartment?''_I asked.

''_We will wait and see it depends on what you find''M_y father said.

''_Thank you so much..oh this is so great. Your the best parents ever''_

As I make may up to my room with it lilac walls and cherry wood furnishings, It hits me ''_on my own''_ Kind of a scary thought but, It wont stop me. This is what i have wanted sense I was 13, To go out on my own and become a very skilled photographer. Which if I say so myself I already am. I first change out of my sweats and exchange them for some sturdy jeans..name brand..ad a tank top. Not only did I love photography but I also love cloths. I have spent most of my savings from working on designer clothing.

I turned my computer on and sat down.

''_first things first find a place to live. Oh this is just great ! I am finally fulfilling my dream''_

I typed in La-push on Google and searched for apartments for rent. At first I found almost nothing, But then a cute little house on the out side of the reservation caught my eye. Belonged to a Sue Clearwater, said she moved out and her son Seth Clearwater is looking for a room mate.

''_HEY!! sounds perfect, and mom and dad know I wont be alone''_

At the bottom of the ad there was a phone number and a address. Writing them down so I wouldn't forget, I started to smell something from the kitchen. My room was just down the hall. The aroma got so Strong i had to drop what I was doing a and go look.

_''Mom what is that amazing smell''_

_''That would be your favorite dinner''_

_'' Yeah!!!! SPAGHETTI.. oh thank you mom so much. Mmmm it smells so good I cant wait to eat it''_

_''Then go wash your hand because its almost done''_

I raced to the bathroom as fast as I could almost taking my father out as he turned to go to the kitchen.

''W_oah slow down there turbo, no ones going to eat your dinner'' _My dad said with a big smile plastered on his face.

As I am in my bathroom washing my hands I can hear my parents talk.

''_Honey, isn't she going up so fast. One day she was just a baby now shes all grown up and moving away'' _This time my dad didn't seem so happy when he talked.

''_I know but this is what we did when we were young and it would be wrong to stop her. Maby she will even get over that boy...'' _Before my mother could finish I dashed into the kitchen and sat at the table.

''_OK.. I'm ready for food'' _Tyring to avoid the conversation my parents had in my head.

''_Right okay then Robert will you set the table, after all today is your daughters birthday''_ She said with a sorry look on her face. She could tell I heard what they were talking about.

''_Okay, Oh Marie, honey, don't forget to send in a admission slip for school or you wont be going'' _He reminded me.

_'' K thanks dad, Mmmm mom this is delicious!''_

_''thank you so you found any living arrangements yet?''_

Yes this is the perfect time to tell her about the house I found.

''_Yes I did, And it has a room mate..before you ask questions..It is a guy and he is my age from what I have read''_

_''After I am done eating and out of the shower I was planing on calling and seeing what they wanted for rent and how soon I could move in'' Hope they say yes._

My father spoke this time. ''_Wow, well ok then if they say yes you can move tomorrow if you like''_

What did he just really say that? I will definitely call tonight.

''_Thank you so much. I hope every thing works out!'' I said._

_''You welcome now put your plate in the sink and hurry up with that shower, when your out make the call and if they say yes start packing'' My mom said._

_''Tomarrow we will go shopping for furniture and other house hold items''_

_''Oh. ! this is so great'' I yelled in happiness._

I took my shower and got dressed. As I went to pick up the phone I grabbed the paper with the number on it and looked at my computer screen. There was a gorgeous boy in front of the tiny house for rent. I thought my heart just skipped a beat.

''_That's going to be my room mate. Better not show Dad''_


	2. Chapter 2

**A**ll twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. please leave comments thank you.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

I sat at the desk to get a closer look at the man in the picture. Tall, lean with russet color skin. Oh he was just the most beautiful person I think I have ever seen. I picked up the phone and dialed the number hoping he would answer.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_'' Hello''_

_''Hi, I am calling about a house for rent''_

_''Oh..yes well what would you like to know'' _His voice was amazing so deep but soft I almost forgot the question.

_'' Um..Well I was wondering if I could rent it from you. I have no kids or pets if that would be a problem'' _I hope he doesn't mind animals, I kinda wanted to get a dog.

''_Um let me see here, the rent is only $100 a month. Even if you had dogs I am very used to them'' _I could hear him chuckle on the other end of the line, strange?

''_So will you rent to me?'' _Oh please say yes, Please say yes!

''_Well, Do you mind if we talk on the phone more so I can get to know you better?'' _Right how dumb am I he doesn't even know my name why would he just say yes.

''_Sure, My name is Marie Emerald by the way. I believe yours is Seth Clearwater?''_

_''Yes it is, You have such a pretty name by the way'' _He just said something nice about me. Oh we better talk about living arangements cus hes a guy and all.

_''Thank you, I am 17 have a steady job and would like to move to your general area''_ Almost feels like a phone date. I giggle at the thought.

_''Ok..I am 19 so it might just feel like collage here, There's another thing I need to mention I work late at night and don't get home till morniing'' _I could hear the worry in his voice almost like he was scared I would say no.

''_That's fine I will be out most of the day I am a nature photographer'' _For some strange reason I want to hear what he thinks about my profession.

''_Really sounds very interesting, There's one more thing tho..I have male friends over allot and they stay the night sometimes does that bother you?'' _I could hear the worry even stronger this time.

'' _If they keep to them selves and out of my stuff I am perfectly happy with it, Um I have a question...Do you mind if I cook big dinners for you and your friends. I love to cook" Oh _it would be great to finally be able to try and make big dinners. And for other people.

''_Wow you cook hey this is great. No I don't mind and I don't think my friends will either. We tend to eat allot so grocery shopping happens at least 4 time a month'' _Wow did he say four. From the looks of the picture they stay in good shape.

''_Thanks so much..So If you say yes, to me moving in that is, when can I?'' _

_''As soon as you want and it is a yes by the way'' _Oh he said yes..YEAH!! I cant wait to tell mom and dad.

'' _Thank you so much. I wont Cos any problems and I clean up after myself, Hell I will even clean up after you" _At this point I'm so happy I would do any thing.

''_Well then its an even bigger yes. So when do you think you will be able to move in?''_

_" I will be there the day after tomorrow, if that's ok?''_

_'' That's fine, Well I'm glad to have you staying here and see you soon. Bye!''_

Wow I have a home and a room mate. My job will only get better from the pictures I will be able to take. ''_Best go tell mom and dad'' I _ran down the hall, A bad habit of mine, to my parents room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_''Can I come in I have good news hot off the press" _Please don't be asleep.

''_Come in honey'' _My mom called.

''_Okay I have great news, They will rent to me and I can move in whenever I can!!''I_ hope there as exited about it as I am.

''_That great honey, Now we can go shopping. That will be the fun part, I am going to make a list of things right now!'' _My mom was so happy to go shopping, hope dad feels the same.

''_That is great. So you really ready for all this?'' _My dad asked

''_Yes, Dad I am fool hardily committed to this. Thank you again for letting me, And for not freakn out when I asked." I_ love my Dad so much. Mother too. I can't wait for tomorrow I get to go buy things for my new home.

''_Well we knew it was coming I was just happy that you were so prepared and knew what you wanted and went for it, your my baby girl and your growing up. I can't stop it no madder what I do. So for right now I am just going to give a big hug and a kiss goodnight...I love you and nothing you can say or do will ever take that love away'' _I feel like crying that was the most loving thing hes has ever done or said.

''_K. I think I have every thing you need written down now come give me a hug and kiss and get to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day!"_

_I _made my way around the bed and did as she said. When I left the room I heard my father sigh. I know this is hard for even if he doesn't admit it.

After I brushed my teeth and got into my silk pajamas, I slid into my big fluffy bed, which I will be takeing with me, And layed my head down to rest.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**This chapter was smaller but I have a torn mucel im my shoulder and it kinda hurts...Tomorrow is a big day for Marie she goes shopping.. YEAH!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All** twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. please leave comments, thank you.

************************************************************************************************************************************

''_Honey, honey, hey wake up!''_

_''Huh what. Oh mom what time is it''_ I felt like my eyes were glued shut.

''_It's 6:30, now get your lazy but out of bed and into the shower. Today day is a long day remember.'' _I cant believe she is getting me up this early. It's a Saturday.

''_Oh yeah, I don't think I can get up. I..um.. maby you should let me sleep a little longer.'' _please mom it's ungodly to be up at this hour.

''_Get your butt up and its completely unnecessary to not be up this early. Now go get in the shower or I will have your dad jump on you'' _I could hear the smile in her voice.

''_OK, I'm getting up!'' _Hope today goes by fast and painless. Hmm that shower does sound good and then a nice cup of hot coffee.

I get out of bed as my mom leaves the room and head toward my bathroom. I can't help but look in the room I loved my hair, Its chestnut color and bouncy curls. If I do say so I have a great body. Subtle curves with long legs and amazing eyes. Sometimes I get consumed with looking at my self, Makes me feel sad that I do that, but God made me the way I am so might as well enjoy it.

I take of my pajamas and jump in my nice two person shower/Sana..my parents kinda spoil me..and turn the water on. Hoping if I turn the water on a little bit warmer than unusual It would wake me up. It did just that the water was so hot I almost screamed, I am pretty sure I'm awake now. As I started to was my hair I got to thinking. I'm in college already why not just take a break and wait a little longer before I go to a new school. To get situated and every thing. ''_I wonder if dad will mind I mean not like I'm never going to go back.''_

I got out of the shower and went to my closet to find something to were. I found some of my favorite denim jeans and a dark purple sweat shirt to go with my Hazel eyes. Found some shoes and went back to my bathroom to find some jewelry. I pulled out a single diamond necklace and some matching earrings then went down stairs. I didn't fuss with make-up, I don't need it.

''_ Hey mom what you making?''_ What ever it was it sure smelled good.

''_That would be waffles, eggs, and bacon..you want some?'' B_oy do I ever. It may be early but its never too early for waffles.

''_Yes please. Hey dad what you doing?'' _I went to the table to sit by him.

''_Just reading the paper that's all, So you ready for toady's big shopping trip?''_

_'' Um I'm not overly exited..but it's necessary so might as well get it over with.'' _

Shopping was ok but from what mom has bin acting like it was going to take awhile.

''_Well...You asked for it any ways I am going to go visit you uncle today will you guys are out.''_

_'' K, my loved ones here you go, Marie eat fast I want to hit the road before morning traffic.'' My_ mom hates driving when there's allot of people.

''_ok, mmmmm this is so good, I'm going to miss your cooking. Good thing you taught me how.'' I always used to watch my mother cook _that's how I learned.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

It was five minuted from eight and mom was already in the car waiting for me. I to make sure that my bed was made.

''B_ye dad...see you later'' _I could hear a faint good bye as I headed out the door to the car.

_''Ok mom, lets go'' _The look on her face told me she was getting ancy.

''_Took you long enough. OK theyes a few stores that I think will give us what we want.'' _She was so happy about going shopping I think she is just avoiding talking about me leaving.

_''Mom I haven't heard once what you have to say about me leaving'' _I felt the car speed up a little. Something she only does when she is avoiding something.

''_We don't have to talk about it right now mom I am just a little worried that's all''_

_'' It's ok honey really I just am dealing with it in my own way, like when you dealt with John breaking up with you.'' O_H she had to bring him up.

John was my ex boyfriend, We got into a big fight last summer and he broke up with me over the dumbest thing. I didn't want to have S.E.X. He thought since all his friends and there girlfriends did it was time that we do the same. That was not going to happen and He didn't like it said if I really loved him..Which I did..That I would give it up to him. But I knew how that worked and still told him no. The hole summer I stayed in my room, Just sat there on my bed and read books. My mom and dad were worried that I was depressed. But I got over it when I took a trip to La-push by myself and loved it there so much that im moving there.

''_Mom why did you bring that up you know..never mind lets just talk about what I need to move'' Nothing _is going to take the joy away from me moving. Nothing.

''_well I just want to get you what you need to start off, like your own pots and pans some new bedding..um and other stuff that ou will see at the store.'' _She slowed the car down a little I could tell she was sorry for what she said.

''_K, I don't need to much stuff, Seth already has furniture and other things.'' L_east I sure hope he does.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later we were back in the car..full of stuff..and finally heading home. I think I have every thing to start a small family with.

''_Thanks mom...I think I'm set I am going to load every thing in the moving van tonight. Dad called me when we were in the store and said they would drop a truck off.'' _For me that will be the fun part finally getting every thing ready to go so I can be on my way tomorrow.

''_Your welcome, _And _Don't forget to do the college thing.'' _Now would be a good time to tell her I'm taking time off from school, hope her non freaking out is still in effect.

''_Um about that mom...I'm going to take some time off to get every thing ready and focus on my job at the moment...Do you mind?'' I _could see worry in her eyes.

''_Well I don't mind it's your father that I'm worried about...you know how he hates that he never finished collage.'' _Oh I cant believe I forgot that!

''_Oh well I hope he understands. I'm not quiting just taking a break.'' _Well hope this goes over well when we get home or it might rune my plans alittle.

''_It's ok honey I think he will, But let me talk to him first alright. He might take it better coming from me first.'' Thank you mom_ you always know whats best. I guess that comes with being a mom and all.

''_thank you so much...oH I love you guys so much for letting me do this. Just hope when I have kids that I will be just as good as parents as you!'' _High hopes on that one.

''_I know you will, and maby better. I love you too honey and always will.'' _I am surrounded by love my life is wonderful.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later we pulled into the drive way and sure enough there was the moving van on the other side of the street. I was starting to feel nervous for the first time. I have never been away from my parents for a long time, And this time I'm moving. I get out of the car and hed toward the door hoping to that dad was in a good mood so I could ask him what he thought about me taking time of from collage.

As I walk in the house I could see he has been busy the living room was clean and the house smelled great.

''_Dad were are you...were home!'' _I yelled I really wanted to get this over with and start packing.

_''I'm in the kichen honey.'' _He yelled back.

'' _Hey the house looks nice and smells good too, you must have been really bored huh?'' _My da never cleans unless there's nothing else to do.

''_yup how'd you know. Oh Seth the guy your renting from called left a message on the phone.'' _Hmm wonder why he called?

''_K, thanks dad, I'll go check it. Oh thanks for the moving van mom bought allot of stuff.'' _I should tell mom to talk to him wi'll I'm checking the message.

I ran back into the living room and seen her on the couch half asleep, and walked to her.

''_Mom will you talk to dad about the collage thing. I need to check a message on the phone...Please?'' _I tried to use the cutest voice I could.

_''Yes Ok, But You need to pack when your off the phone so you can leave early wi'll there's less traffic.'' _My mom has a real problem with traffic. Doesn't really bug me.

''_Ok, thank you so much!'' _

I walked to the parlor and grabbed the phone, and pressed the message button.

'' _Hey Marie, It's Seth Clearwater. Just wanted to tell you I wont be there tomorrow but my friend Jacob and his girlfriend Renesmee will be there to show you around. Sorry and hope you get here safely, Bye.''_

Well that was nice of him. Can't wait to meet this Jacob and Renesmee. What a beautiful name. Well better do what mom said and go pack.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

After I was done packing which only took me 3 hours. I went to ask my mom what was for dinner I was starving. As I was walking down the hall I could hear my mom talking to my dad in the living room.

''_All she said was that she is just taking a breaking not quiting. She is only taking a break so relax honey.''_I could hear the frustration in her voice. A few minutes later dad answered but not so happy.

''_Ok, but when she is 19 she better go back I will not let her make the same mistake I did." _Oh yes he is going to let me take a break this is wonderful. i can't believe every thing is going so great. I ran into the room to give him a great big hug and to thank mom for talking to him.

''_Thank you dad so much you have no idea what this means to me.'' _I learned into his open arms to give him a hug and then turned to mom and gave her a hug.

''_Thank you too mom for talking to him. I love you guys with all my heart!'' _

_''And we love you too.. more than you could ever imagine" _They both said it at the same time.

GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE

_''Honey was that your stomach. I think it's time we go eat.''_ My father said.

''_Yeah I agree. So Marie what would you like for dinner?'' _My mom asked.

''_WoW, I get to choose again well hmm....How about HAMBURGERS!'' _I could so go for one right now.

''_Ok, they will be done in about a hour, you should go load the stuff from the into the van.'' _Mom said.

''_I will get the stuff from the van you get the stuff from your room ok.''_My dad said.

''_Sounds like a plan to me!'' _Allot of stuff in the car is heavy any ways.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

After every thing was in the moving van, even my big fluffy bed. I layed my clothes for tomorrow on the couch. That's were I will be sleeping. Then it was time for dinner.

''_Thanks for dinner mom is great as usual." _Evey thing she makes always tastes great to me.

_''You welcome. When your done you should take a shower and get to bed. Today was a long day and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel tomorrow.'' _She never stops worrying about me.

''Ok, _Dad thanks for helping me move the suff into the van.'' _I forgot to thank him earlier.

''_No problem didn't want you hurting your self, are you done with your plate?''_

_''Yeah, thank you. Okay I'm going to jump in the shower and see you in the morning.''_

_''Night honey'' _They both said again.

when I got out of the shower and dressed I cuddled up on the couch and thought how this was the last night in the house I grew up in. After awhile I drifted away and fell asleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah so shes all set and ready. Tomorrow she moves. Next chapter is going to be a big one so any ideas help. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All** twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them, thank you and please leave comments.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to the sun beaming down on my face, Mom had open the curtains I see, Or kinda see. I try to roll out of bed.

''_You dumb ass your on the couch. Ouch'' _I hit the floor pretty hard hope nothings broke.

As I get up and check myself I can hear mom walking down the hall.

''_Hey sweet cakes, heard you fall are you ok?'' _Well lets see nothings broke will leave a bruise tho.

''_Yeah I'm fine, hey I'm going to take a shower and just eat a bowl of cereal my nerves are acting up'' _Finally they ketch up to me.

''W_ell calm down we don't need a anxiety attack or a panic atack'' _All my life I have had those stupid attacks, but not this summer and I am going to keep it that way.

''_Yes that would not be good ok when dad gets up up tell him I love him, If I'm not out of the shower yet.''_

_''ok, I will and honey...I love you and good morning!''_

_''love you too ma''_

I made my way to my bathroom for the last time. Looking around I thought of how I used to study and read play wiht my cameras up here. Then that day John broke up with me.

''_Better get in that shower before my eyes start to shower'' _

I got undressed and had a once over in the mirror, for some reason today I thought I had looked at myself enough. I got in the shower and tuned on the water just to have it come out blazing hot on my skin. I quickly tuned it down before mom and dad could hear a scream escape me. A few minutes later I figure my skin was red enough and my hand were pruned enough and got out.

''_Oh crap I forgot my clothes...MOM CAN YOU BRING ME MY CLOTHES THERE ON THE COUCH ARM, PLEASE?'' I yelled._

_''Yeah be right there''_

I heard her coming down the hall and seen the door open. A woof of cold air got me.

''_Here you are sweetie. sorry bout the cold air.''_

_''; That's ok and thank you.''_

She left the room for me to get dressed and ready to come eat. I put the jewelry on as yesterday but this time added some makeup. A little eyeliner and mascara. Then went to the kitchen.

''_Hey dad see you found the paper already. Oh thanks mom'' _She had placed a bowl of cereal at the table for me.

''_Yup and the news says that Cowboys won against the raiders!'' _The one thing both my dad and I love is A good football game and we missed that one.

''_Yes GO COWBOYS GO COWBOYS!!!'' _I did a little happy dance and soon my dad joined me.

''_Ok you two sit down and eat we have seen them win before'' _Mom never understood the fun of that sport.

''_Yeah but this is another game against another team, mom you there. Football is a great sport that needs to be watched!''_

_''Ok sorry, now eat its only 7:00 and you need to before 8:00.'' _Traffic ugh, Today I just wanted to hurry and get there.

A half hour later I was getting bored and decided it was time to go.

_''k I'm going to hit the road I will call you when I get there. Thank you for letting me do this I know I have told you a million times but really this is something I have wanted to do for a long time.'' _

_''We know and be safe ok bye'' _They said as I walked out the door to the moving van.

I slipped in the key and started the van. Finally I am going. I drove down the street and then another before I hit the highway. It was a two hour drive from my house to La-push. I don't see why mom was so worried about traffic there's nothing on this road even when I went last summer. Before too long I had to stop at a truck stop to stretch my legs. The seats aren't comfy at all.

''_Hmm better use the bath room before I hit the road again and that monster of a van.''_

_A_fter using the bathroom I got back on the highway and made the rest of my trip. As I pulled in the drive way I seen A really nice car.

''_No way is that a dog viper, wow they got money!''_

I pulled up next to the car and got out. Two people were waiting on the pooch as I walked up.

''_Hi you must be Marie I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob.'' _Wow she was beautiful and he was so handsome, He almost looked like seth but taller.

''H_ello yes that would be me, and thank you for waiting to show me around.''_

_'' No problem. oh do you mind if Jacob brought any heavy stuff in for you Seth would be appalled if we didn't help you unpack a little before we leave?''_

_''Oh no go ahead most of it is in the front any ways.'' _I handed Jacob the key and Renesmee grabbed my hand and took me inside for a split second I could see what I looked like in her eyes. She thought I was the prettiest human shes ever seen. wonder what she meant by that.

_'' How did you do that?'' _Maby I shouldn't have asked.

''_Sorry I don't know what you mean.'' _There was a look on her face like she was tyring to hid something. Hmmm This should be more interesting than I thought.

''N_ever mind just happy to be here I guess.'' _The look on her face disappeared and a smile took it's place.

''_I am so happy Seth got someone to live with after his mom moved out. She got married to my grandpa last summer.'' _

_'' Oh well good for her. I am happy he would take me.'' _I am so happy I wish he was here so I could hug him.

''_Yes I think he is going to like you. Ok this is the living room and to the left that is the kitchen.''_

The living room was very clean I thought it would be a little dirty. It had nice calm ivory walls and very big fluffy furniture. Nice big screen tv great for football games.

And the kitchen wow they must have renovated because it looked like it didn't belong in the house. I am going to have fun in there with all that stainless steal and granite. This might be my favorite room.

''_And here is your room there is a bathroom attached and Seth's Is down the hall The garage is behind the house and there is another bathroom next to Seth's room.'' _

_'' Ok thank you''_

_***********************************************************************************************************************************_

After Jacob had put all my stuff in my new room me and Renesmee went into the kitchen to make him something to eat. To mee it looked more like a small dinner now I see what Seth meant. After he ate and we talked about what I did for a living they said there good byes and If I needed any thing that there number was on the fridge.

''_Wow they make a cute couple, Hmm I should go put my stuff were it goes and then eat take a shower and go to bed.''_

A hour or two later I wasn't paying attention the the time. I took a shower and changed into my pjs and went down stairs. To the kitchen.

I herd A noise coming from in their I wonder if its one of his male friends as he said.

'' _Hello is someone in hear?''_

_''Oh hi sorry I didn't know you were here yet I came threw the back door. Sorry again.''_

_''It's ok Seth told me His friend come over alot. Hi I'm Marie Emerald, His new roommate.''_ A smile came over his face and he blushed a little It was hard to tell tho his skin color was the same as Jacobs and Seth's. weird I wonder if there related.

''_Hi I'm Embry His best friend and kinda brother''_

_''Oh well nice to meet you I see your eating so I will leave you alone I'm going to bed any ways...night.''_

_'' Night and nice to meet you too sorry we had to meet like this.''_

_As _I make my way back up the stairs I remind myself to call mom and dad in the morning I'm just to tired to do it right now. I crawl into my fluffy bed and surround myself in cover. Something flashes by my window.

''Mus_t be a tree branch or something.''_

It took me a couple minutes but I fell asleep and dreamt about my new home, In La-push.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**K she is finally in La-push sorry it took her so long Just couldnt figure out how I wanted it to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All** twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. Please leave comments thank you.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Ugh what was that noise. All I heard was a loud thump. I got out of bed and put on my clothes did my hair and went down stairs to see what the ruckis was about.

''_Hey Embry what was that noise. I heard a loud thump you ok?'' _Jacob was here wonder what there doing?

''_Oh sorry me and Jacob are witching a game.'' _Both there attentions were turned to the tv.

_''Really whos playing. Nothing like a good Sunday football!''_ Yes Today I can relax.

''_You want to know..wow'' _Jacob said astonished.

''_Excuse him Nessie only likes Baseball. It Eagles against Patriots.'' H_e said with a grin.

''_This is going to be a good game!'' _And I'm not going to miss it.

''_Yeah Eagles got a first down and Embry was so happy he tackled Jacob.'' _Renesmee was so quit I didn't know she was here. Strange almost like she isn't human.

''_Oh hey Renesmee, You guy's want something to eat?'' _I sure do.

''Call me Nessie Every body else does.'' Good Renesmee is a moth full.

'_'Yeah food sounds great.''_ They said.

''_K well, Nessie what should we make them then?'' _Wait I have to call my parents first.

''_Hold that thought. I need to make a call.''_

_''The phone is right over there.'' _She pointed me toward the phone in the kitchen.

''_Thanks.''_

_I _dialed my old phone number and it rang two times before my dad answered.

''_Hello?''_

_'' Hi dad It's me Marie just wanted to call and tell you I made it safely last night and every thing is good.''_

_'' Oh hey, that's good to know. Hey me and your mom were on our way out to breakfast call you later baby k"_

_'' ok the number is on the fridge....bye.''_

_''Bye.''_

_H_e hung up before I could. Okay now time for _my_ breakfast. When I tuned around Nessie was in the fridge searching for something.

''_Hey what you looking for?'' _I asked.

_''Well I was thinking pizza sounded good and the boys agreed. How bout you?''_

''Sounds great to me.''

_''Want help or do You care if I go watch the game?''_

_''That's fine I could tell you wanted to watch it, Go have fun.'' _I could tell right then me and her were going to be great friends. I couldn't imagine any body not lliking her.

''_k thanks.'' I_ w_alked _back into the living room and sat on the couch in between Embry and Jacob.

''_So what's the score?'' _

_''21 to 7. Eagles wining.''_

_''YES!!! Go Eagles. Hope they make it to the Super Bowl.''_

_''What?'' _I could tell I was blushing Cus both Embry and Jacob started to laugh and squeeze me into a hug.

''_Oh nothing just your awesome and all!''Embry said._

_''Well...um...thanks'' _I was never good at getting attention. Always been A problem, That's why I think I'm too pretty.

''Oh _damn I forgot I need to take some pictures for my work would one of you like to show me around?''_

_''I would if you don't mind.'' _The voice came from behind me. I could tell right away it was Seth. I started to blush from the he was looking at me, Almost like there was nobody but me in the room. He had the most beautiful brown eyes they were more golden actually.

''_Um...Uh....ok that's fine...just. Let me go get my camera.'' _Why can I not speak right. Probably cuas my heart its having a stuttering fest in my chest.

''I'll _be waiting.'' _It almost looked like he was about to faint. So he felt the way I did. Weird it felt like love at first sight. Wow I am so not ready for this not after what John did to me.

I walked up the stairs to get my camera and started to think, What am I going to say if he asks me out. Oh wow this is not what I wanted, But I feel like I need him. I should ask Nessie If I can talk to her. I found my camera and started to walk down the stairs and heard Jacob and Embry talking to Seth about a thing called Imprinting? What is that about, What does that mean?

''_Yes go Seth you Imprinted!''_ Embry said.

''_You guys this is a problem she is living here with me oh am I going to contain my self, WHAT IF I SHIFT AND SHE SEE'S!!'' _What is he talking about? I need to know now this is crazy I moved away from home to get away from drama. I walked down the stairs and over to Seth and his eyes widened same as Embry's and Jacobs.

''Wha_t are you talking about, This is freakn me out tell me now!''_

_''Marie will you come with me in the kitchen?'' _Nessie asked.

''_OK FINE BUT WHEN i GET BACK i'M GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!'' _I fallowed Nessie into the kitchen and she put her hand to my cheek.

At first I felt a surge of fear then flashes of her life and the _Shape-shifters_ life. I t was so strange I know knew what imprinting was and what it meant to both people and what Nessie was and her family. What is she doing and then I seen her powers and her family's and what Seth looked like when he was a wolf it was crazy and more than I wanted to know.

''_Stop...how did....you can....you are!..What? I'm going for a walk please don't fallow me.''_

I went out the back door and heard Seth yell at Nessie then thank her. I don't get it all the things she showed me weren't real were they. I was half way into the woods when I seen something big and fury jump in-front of me.

''_AAAAA...... please don't hurt.......Seth is that you?'' _I recognized is soft brown fur and leaned closer. A wine slipped threw his throat.

''_Is every thing she showed me true? And the imprinting thing?'' H_e walked behind a tree and came back in human form with a torn pair of shorts on it was hard not to stair.

''Yes _and I'm sorry you had to see it that way but you needed to know are you scared...please don't move you seen how bad and understand how it will hurt both me and you.'' _His eyes were so pleading. It was like one of the books I had read over the summer.

''_No I'm not scared just confused. And no I am not going to move I came her and am going to stay here with...you, I feel the pull that Nessie showed me towards you. I am sorry for how I acted I just needed some fresh air. This is allot to take in''_He wwalked over to me and put his hand to my face them embraced me in a bear....wolf...hug. All I could do was surrender. The love I felt for him was to Strong to pull away from. Much like Nessie's mother and fathers love.

''_Thank you for understanding, And not leaving....Ilove you''_ I can't believe what I'm getting myself into.

'' I_ love you too now lets get back to the house and watch that football game.''_ He gave me a smile so big I thought his cheeks would pop.

''_You like football. Damn I got a good imprint!''_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

**Well now she knows. Please tell me what you think. Did I do a good job of telling her. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. thank you and please leave comments.**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Seth and I were walking back to the house it hit me" I LOVE YOU!'' Oh no what did I just say. No I'm doing this again the last time someone told me I love you

was John this is not happening.

'' _What no don't say I love you, you don't know who I am and I… I'm…. AAA!''_

I can't do this not after what John did. I ditched into the forest leaving Seth behind. I felt that shield around me grow and my brain started to push Seth out. I looked behind me and Edward was there looking me in the eyes. Nessie's father could read minds but not mine, I wouldn't let him.

''_Marie how are you doing that, the only other person who can is my wife?'' he asked looking stunned. I didn't know vampires could be stunned._

''_It's something I could do every time I either got mad or wished too now please leave me alone!''_ I flung him against the tree. Doing nothing to him of course. But it felt good to use my mind.

''_No Marie stop that's my father please, Marie I am you're friend just talk to me.''_ Nessie came out of no were. I couldn't help but fall to the ground crying. I didn't want to do this again, but the pull I felt from Seth was too strong to ignore but I don't love him. I cant, I don't know what love is even. This is too much for me.

''_Nessie it's ok. Marie please I'm not going to hurt you. Alice seen this and she said that Nessie can help you and Seth is sorry he is just being ruled by his emotions right now. So please just go back to the house and you, me and Nessie can help you in any way possible.'' _Alice oh the one who can see the future, but only when you make a decision if you change it the vision changes. He was so kind. I stood up just to fall over again, Edward picked me up and started to run toward the house I didn't even have time to be scared before we were back in the living room. Embry was sitting with Seth and Jacob went strait to Nessie when she walked in.

''Se_th I'm sorry, but you don't know how those words hurt me. I know that you feel like I'm every thing and you do love me but please don't say it tell I ask…I really am sorry. Nessie will you come with me in my room please?'' _It's time I show her what my mind can do.

'' _Yes, Jacob I will be right back.''_ He let her go reluctantly, and she followed my lead to my room.

''_Please sit and just look at me, in the eyes. It may scare you what I'm about to do so please be patient I wont hurt you.''_

''_Marie please, what is going on?''_

''_Just wait a minute and watch.''_

I sarted to show her things, my feelings what Seth looked like to me and how I was so happy to move and then this happened. How I really like her and her family and then I showed her what I could do with my mind. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

''_Marie that's AMAZING! You can do what I do and mom but a little different oh that's so kool and your not half or full vampire. This is great!''_ She is happy oh wonderful now I don't have to hide what I do in front of her.

''O_h thank you so much for not freaking out my parents don't even know I can do this. Do you think Seth would mind if I showed him?'' _I really want him to see why I don't want to hear I love you yet. But in time it would be nice.

''_Oh I think any thing you do he would love. Even if it freaked him out!''_ Oh Nessie I am so glad I met you or this would have been hard, well harder.

''_Should we go down stairs now I think Jacob is going a little nuts without you.''_

''_Yeah and you can show Seth why you…um…you know.'' _She smiled at me and took my hand showing me images of how cute me and Seth looked together, and we walked down the stairs together. I let go of her hand and she went to Jacob and I went to Seth.

''_Marie I'm sorry really…''_ the only way he would shut up is if I kissed him and, so I did.

''_Seth look me in the eyes and be quit. I am going to show you something, It's almost like a Nessie does but I don't have to touch you.'' He sat still and looked me in the eyes. The only thing that I thought about was John and what he did how bad it hurt me and how happy I am that I have Seth but _I just cant hear certain things if this is going to work out.

''_Did I hurt you?''_ sometimes I would think of John and get mad and hurt people on accident.

''_No I'm fine, I'm so sorry Marie I didn't know..I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SICK..''_

'' _Seth stop I'm ok and you are not going to kill him no madder what he has done to me. I need you here. Please understand that there are..certain things that I can do with my brain and I can protect myself. I am happy that we found each other and I would like to keep it this way.''_ I am happy I had that talk with Nessie now, I feel much better.

''I lo…oh_ sorry I will try to stop that, and I cant stop the feeling to protect you but I will leave him alone. So you want to watch what's left of the game or go take a nap.''_

'' _After what I have just been through, a nap sounds good!''_

We went and cuddled up in his room, on his bed, and fell asleep. His room was smaller than mine but still perfect like him.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Ok so this chapter is shorter, sorry just took more time to think it up. Thanks for the comments and reading my story really 8D.I know Maries power came out of no were but she is the only one that knew she had it...well not now but, it came to me so I threw it in there.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just exercising them, please leave comments thank you!

********************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up in a nice warm bed with Seth by my side. Something new for me. Wonder what time it is?

"**Hey sleeping beauty, that nap you guys took turned into a all nighter''**

Nessie was at my side in two seconds. I forgot I'm surrounded by shape-shifters and vampires. That will be something to get used to in time. Wow Seth is still asleep hmmm he's so warm.

''**Wow yesterday really got to me, Seth is still knocked out so I think I'm just going to jump in the shower. Ugh I'm a little hungry.''**

I got out of bed and hopped in my shower, hoping not to wake Seth up. Nessie told me she would whip something up to eat while I was getting dressed. I chose a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a long white sweater. I thought about some high-heals but went with my black and white converse. To me those are the best shoes ever; they go with practically everything.

I put on my simple make-up but before I had time to mess with my hair Seth walked in looking hot as ever.

"**Nessie said to hurry up the food is getting cold, Wow you look nice.''** Eyeing me as he said so.

"**Thank you and I'm done let's go eat.''**

We walked into the kitchen. The smell of food woke me right up. Two new faces were here today. Emily and Sam, Nessie had shone me them last night when all the kayos was going on. Sam imprinted on Emily when he was dating Leah, Seth's sister. Boy was she pissed. I wonder when I get to meet her. Then I saw the scares on Emily's face I don't remember that.

"**Nessie thanks for the food"** Emily said.

"**Your welcome; Sam, Emily This is Marie Emerald. Not only is she living here now but…SETH IMPRINTED ON HER!!"** She was so happy every one cracked a smile just looking at her jumping for joy.

"**Hi! So Seth finally imprinted, maybe now he will quit teasing us about being whipped!"** Sam said. He is a big man same color skin as Seth. His hair is dark black and his eyes almost mach. Emily must feel very safe around him.

"**Ha Ha Ha very funny, and I don't care if I'm whipped…. I really really like my new football buddy!"** Waffles crumbs fell out his mouth as he talked.

"**I'm happy for you Seth. Nice to meet you Marie, hope to have you over for dinner some time."** Emily said. She is so beautiful. But why did Nessie not show me her scars.

"**Yes that would be nice,"** I replied with a slight smile.

When we all were finished eating Emily and Sam left, But Jacob showed up. He told me that the Cullen's would like to meet me. Boy did that make me feel nervous I thought I was pretty, When Nessie showed me what they looked like wow I was astonished they are the most gorgeous people ever. Next to my Seth that is. After we set the time to go over for dinner, Seth and I drove down to First Beach. It's a good thing I brought my camera the beach was beautiful. When I was done wondering around I found Seth sitting on a log waiting for me.

"**Thanks for bringing me here it's wonderful. I bet the magazine will love the photos I got!"** I started to giggle then stopped when I seen Seth's face.

"**Seth what's wrong, did I do something?"**

"**Its just there's so many things I want to tell you and do with you. There just not enough time in the world for the places I want to take you."**

I grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. Showing him how I felt and the way he looked to me sitting here with his sad golden brown eyes. Showing him that it hurts me to see him like this. So badly did I want to tell him I love him more than any thing in the world. But it is just to soon.

"**Marie I promise you right now that what ever happens I will always be here for you and we will spend the rest of our lives together!"** A tear ran down my face and stained his shirt.

He closed his eyes and grabbed me up in his arms. His skin was blazing hot but it felt great. Just him holding me felt great. I wish we could sit here and hold echother for the rest of eternity. When he released the hug I felt cold. How does he manage to do this to me, when no body else can?

"**Seth same goes for you. I kind of plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine another life. It's like my body is pulled by your gravity and its impossible to leave!''** Even if I could leave I never would.

He picked me up bridle style and carried me to the car. After my seat belt was on I checked the time.

"**Well we should probably head to Nessie's house. I would rather be early than late."** I said.

"**Yeah…crap where's my keys?''**

"**No need to fear Marie's mind is here!"**

I started the car and he looked over at me a little shocked. What was going threw his mind right now I'll never know.

"**You gata show me some time what you can do with that mind of yours"** Seth said with a big grin on his face. I am just extremely glad that this doesn't scare him. Well with every thing that Nessie and her family can do maybe I'm not so weird.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss. Gosh if anything ever happened to him I think I would die. I feel like I have known him my whole life. I never want to loose this feeling.

Half- hour later we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Their house was the most amazing thing. Lots of glass windows and a four-car garage. Big coulombs at the front door. There were big Redwood trees surrounding the whole place. The drive through the woods to get here showed that the wild life was plentiful. They must love it here, I know if I had a house like this I would never leave. Well Hope this dinner goes well, first impressions are the best impressions.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**So I know this one is short too but it's leading to a big one. Thank you all for reading and your input. Please leave comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

All Twilight characters belong to Stephiene Meyer. I am just exercising them, please leave comments thank you!

As we were walking towards the house Seth grabbed me up in his arms and gave me a bear hug. He is so happy to see his second family I just hope some day we can start a third.

We got to the door and it opened before we could knock. Edward was on the other side welcoming us in. I looked in his eyes and told him how sorry I was for the other day.

"**Marie I understand please don't fret. We are happy that you both could join us for dinner and that I can properly meet you."** He was so polite and kind it warmed my heart to know that my Seth is loved. Even if these people are vampires.

"Thank you for having me so I could show you I am a much nicer person."

Before I could finish my sentence a pixy like female ran to me and embraced me in a hug. I remember this face this is Alice, Renessme's aunt. She was so pretty and very small.

"**Well seems you already know who I am thanks to my dear niece, I am so happy to formally meet you. I bet were going to be best friends!"** wow never been so loved like this before.

" **I know we will be and again thank you."** I should show her my gift later so she can know me like I know her. I feel like I intruded in her personal life by what Nessie showed me.

" **Oh Marie that's is a great idea I can't wait to see!"** Oh well I guess I have no choice but to now.

" **Alice leave the poor girl alone she just got here. Hello I'm Carlisle and welcome to our home. Seth would you and Edward care to show her the house?''** well this was a very handsome man. He is there father, the one who created the "vegetarian" life style. He proubly has some wonderful stories.

" **No after dinner I am going to show her the house, and then she will show me her gift….please dad please!"** Alice yelled it before Seth or Edward could answer.

" **Fine with me if it is ok with you that is Marie?"** Carlisle replied.

" **That would be great I haven't seen all your home but so far it beautiful!"**

Great white walls and big couches filled the room and a big flat screen T.V; I can see why Seth loves this house. Three more women walked in I recognized all of them: Esme, Rosalie, and Bella. Esme is there mother and Rosalie is another sister, Bella is Nessie's mom and Edward wife. After they walked in two men followed as same before I knew who they were thanks to Nessie. It was Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is Rosalie's husband and Jasper is Alice's husband.

"**Marie it's so nice to finally meet you Nessie here has been telling us all about you and your wonderful talent."** Esme spoke with sweatiest voice. She so kind and motherly. Makes me miss my mother; witch remanded me I need to give them a call.

" **Hi I'm Rosalie you can call me Rose for short. Well you have nice taste in clothes for a human."** Wow Rose is so pretty and you know she knows. Nice to know I have good taste in clothes. Just her saying that makes me feel better.

" Thank you and nice to meet you Rose."

"**I think you know who I am. Nessie is so happy she has found some body to share images with and get the same back."** Bella was very pretty as well. I can see were Nessie gets her looks.

"**Hey I'm Emmett and this is Jasper were gana go watch T.V but nice to meet you."** Emmett was a big man. Look like he could be a line backer for a football team. Rose fallowed after them and so did Esme. Bella and Edward went off somewhere out side.

"**Sorry but I have to leave, the hospital called and a patient is getting roudy, bye kids behave!"** Great a doctor nice to know.

" **Marie if your hungry we can eat or we can go explore outside or I can show you the house and you can show me …well…you."** Alice chimed as she took my hand and started walking towards the kitchen. Seth went and watched T.V with the rest of the family.

"**I am not hungry but thank you now you do know how I have to look into your eyes to show you stuff right?"**

" **Yes I do so we are going to go sit on the counter and you are going to show me every thing. I really want to see the way Seth saw you for the first time."** We both jumped up on the counter, well she kinda flew up there with her speed and she lifted me up and put me down next to her.

"Ok you ready; it may shock you at first but I wont hurt you."

"**Yes lets do this!"**

I started to show every thing not leaving out one detail. She giggled when I showed her Seth and me and said Awe when she seen our little talk this morning. After 15 minutes I was done. She grabbed me up again and told me thank you.

"Ok now I am going to show you the house, you know we should go shopping sometime and get you some more clothes. Your closet looked rather empty."

She showed me every room, closet and bathroom; leaving nothing out. We walked down there big stair case into the living room were the boys were battling it out on the T.V. A racing game was flashing across the screen.

"**Hey Marie you like the house?'"** Rosa asked. She was sitting on the couch in-between Emmett and Bella. I guess Bella and Edward decided to come back. Good gives me a chance to ask Edward a question.

"**I loved it. I would never leave it if I lived here. Hey Edward could I speak to you alone please, It's very important."** Alice went and sat with jasper and Edward followed me into the dinning room.

"**What's wrong Marie?"** We sat down at the table and I looked out the window and back at him.

"**Nothing is wrong I just have some questions about myself."**

"Ok I am listening."

"**Well I was wondering if you could answer why I can do the things I do with my mind? I have so many things I would like to show you that I can do. But I would really like to know why I can do them but yet I'm not like you guy's"**

He gave me a puzzled look and I could tell he was thinking hard because his stone face started to wrinkle at the bridge of his nose.

" Well I wish I could tell you but I would need some medical back ground. Did you ever fall or get hit in the head?"

" **No never, well I fell but I didn't hit my head."** I hope he can tell me. The one question I have always wanted an answer for was why I can do these things that no one else can.

" **I can not give you a definite answer but I think Carlisle can. When he get's home I will ask, he might need to take a blood test if that's ok? It will help to see if there is any thing abnormal in your blood."**Hm I never thought about my blood. Well any thing will help.

" That's fine as long as I can get some answer I will be happy. Thank you for this means allot."

We walked back into the living room and Edward picked up his phone. I looked him in the eyes and asked if he was calling his father. He nodded and I went and sat with Seth on the floor.

"**Hey there so you having fun, sorry I didn't go with you just got consumed in the game."** He gave me a big smile and I kissed his cheek. He blushed and Emmett laughed.

"Yes I am having fun. And it's ok I really like it here and all you guy's. This house and family is amazing. I can't wait tell you all can meet my parents I think they will like you."

"**Well you still have to meet my half remember. Any way when your ready to go you just let me knows ok?"**I kissed him on lips this time and went back to Edward who was walking into the dinning room again.

"**Well any luck?"** I asked as I sat down at the table.

"**He said He will be home any minute and that we can draw the blood but we will need to do it in his office away from every one else and that it is not going to be easy. Every one will have to go out side and stay away from the house."** That's right my blood will make them go crazy.

" **Thank you so much I think I hear him pulling up should I go wait in his office?"**

" **That would be good. And just know even if you don't get answers we all still love you and especially Seth."**

I left the room and heeded to Carlisle office. I sat at one of the desk chairs and he walked in. I hope that he can tell me how and why I can do these things. Put my mind at ease.

He pulled out his bag and started to sterilize hit tools and sat them on his desk. Seth came threw the door looking worried.

" **Why didn't you tell me you were doing this? Never mind I'm going to sit in here with you in tell he is done."** He looked mad at first but calmed down when I grabbed his hand.

"Ok this will sting a little but the pain will go away. I can't promise you any thing. If we don't get the information you need I am sorry, there is only so much I can do."

I nodded my head and he stuck the needle in my arm. Seth flinched so I grabbed his hand tighter. After he was down he cleaned the needle and washed my arm off.

"Well I am going to run some test to see what your blood type is and weal see what we get. I will call you if I find any thing, thank you for you cooperation."

Seth grabbed my hand and we walked outside every one was sitting in one big circle about 50 yards away in two seconds they were back. Edward was the first by my side then Alice. I told them thank you for the night and that I would call Alice tomorrow. With that we left.

"**I really like them Seth thank you for letting me move in. When we get home if your hungry I can fix you something?"** He leaned over and kissed me and leaned back and took my hand.

"I am not hungry but when we get home we should go to bed. Long night for you. I love the fact you like them, they mean so much to me!"

We arrived home and I slipped into my room before he could say or do any thing. I put on my pajamas and brushed my hair. I walked to Seth's room and slid into his bed. He came out of his bathroom and found me there.

"You know I can get used to this. Marie I can't help it any more I know every thing about you and you know the same about me. I love you, there I said it I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear it but I can't hold it in any more."

Wow well I have been holding that back all night. Reminder call mom and dad.

"**I love you too; now go to sleep so we can wake up and say it again."**

He cuddled up besides me and the warmth had me asleep in two minutes. I love you, wow Feels so good being able to love someone. 

************************************************************************** thanks bunches for those of you who read this, it means allot to me. I know I have problems with my writing but I am working on that. So please comment and any advice is good. **


	9. Chapter 9

All Twilight characters belong to Stephiene Meyer. I am just exersing them. Thank you.

" **Marie wake up, come on its 10:00 am. Time to get up!"** Seth kept kissing my face and pushing me.

"**Seth if you don't stop that I will stay in bed all day!"** I don't want to get up it's a Sunday.

Blah I have to make some phone calls and send those pictures to work. Well let's see whom I need to call: Mom, Dad, Alice and then wait for a call from Carlisle. Hmm I'm forgetting something, Oh yeah get out of bed!

" Hey there what you thinking, seeing I can't read your mind."

Edward well what's he doing here?

"**Hi um I was just about to get in the shower but what you need?"**

I really need a shower maybe it will help me wake up more.

" **It can wait so go ahead and take that shower, Nessie and Jasper should be here soon."**

He gave me a smile and with that he left and went down stairs. Well wonder what's up.

I hurried in the shower, got dressed and went to the living room. There was more than just Nessie and Jasper in the room. Rose was here and Emmit, Even Alice and Carlisle.

"**UM well what's going on? I thought you just wanted to talk?"**

Why would they all be here? Did something happen.

" **Marie" **Carlisle spoke.

Alice started to jump a little. And Emmett laughed. Ok what is going on here?

A wave of calm came over me. I looked at Jasper and thanked him. He just nodded back. I am glad he has his gift really helps when You get some unexpected guest and you have no freakn clue what's up!

" Well I got your blood test back. I do have an answer for you. Now before I tell you I advise you sit down."

Ok now I am a little worried. Ad I sat down on the couch Seth rushed to my side gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

" **Relax every thing is going to be ok" **Seth held my hand and sat with me.

" **Well um ok I am listing." **I can feel Jaspers calmness rolling over me even more. Is this bad news? It can't be there's to many smiles to be bad news.

" I**f this isn't bad news why is Jasper making me so calm?"**

" **Well we just don't want you to hurt any one, even though we trust you and know you wouldn't ever do any thing like that. But we also don't want you to hurt your self. On the other hand I think you will like the news I have for you." **Carlisle looked at Jasper and smiled. I felt him ease of a little.

"**Oh now the news please"**

"**Yes ok well, you know what we are, vampires, well when I was looking at your blood I noticed something. You have one more chromosome like Nessie. But you are not completely half vampire.**

I was stunned. He is telling me that I am half no quarter vampire! But how and why and why are they all looking at me smiling?

" **I…I…I don't know what to say" **Alice jumped of the couch and was next to me in two seconds.

"**Your like Nessie but a little less! Ah I am so happy. I knew you smelled funny. Not that you smell bad or any thing" **She was so happy. But still doesn't tell me how or why I am vampire!

"**Marie I would call your parents and ask some questions" **Edward said.

"Yes I am going to right now.

I grabbed the phone and dialed my old number. As I was doing so Jasper, Rose and Edward left. I guess that's all they needed to know.

"Marie do you mind if Nessie, Alice and myself stay. I am very interested in how you are like us. I don't mean to intrude."

" **Yes that would be fine…hello dad I have something to ask you."**

" **Ok I am listening"**

" **Well one are you my real parents?" I **really hope you are. I don't know what I would do if you weren't.

" Yes what on Gods green earth made you think we are not your mother and father!"

"**Well I just got some news. Uh I don't really know how to tell you so I am just going to blurt it out" **I breathed in a few times. And hoped for the best.

" **I am quarter vampire and I would like to know why"**

I herd a thump on the other end of the line. Probly my mom she doesn't take news any better than me.

" H**ow did you find out?"**

"**I can do things that are unexplainable with my brain. And I made some new friends up here that can do some strange things to. There all vampires and my….new boyfriend is a shape shifter. Their dad is a doctor, Dr. Carlisle. I asked him for some answers and he took a blood test. I just got the news like ten minutes ago. And I thought you could give me some more as to why I am vampire!"**

**I was **out of breath by the time I was done talking. This is just been the best week of my life.

" Well I seen this coming on the other hand your mother didn't. Honey I am half vampire your uncle is too. We don't know who our real parent's are. When your uncle and me go fishing we are really hunting. Me and your mom this would never happen so we didn't tell you. I am so sorry you had to find out from someone else."

He what? I can't believe they never told me this.

I looked at Carlisle and told him what my dad had just said. He smiled and said goodbye. Why would they do that to me, just keep me in the dark like they did and for 17 years?

" Thank you dad tell mom I love her. I need to go I have allot to do. Will you please come visit me soon, I miss you!"

" **Yes I will and we miss you too baby and soon very soon."**

" **Bye love you."**

I hung up the phone and went and sat on the couch with Seth. Nessie started showing me pictures of how happy I was last night and me now. I didn't realize I had such a sad look on my face. I smiled and showed her I was actually happy and glad I was like her.

"**Oh my gosh me and Seth are just sitting here with absolutely no knowledge of what happened on the phone please tell all……PLEASE!" ** Alice practically almost ripped the pillow she was holding apart.

"**Ok relax. Well my dad is half-vampire. They just never told me any thing to keep me protected. Oh and his brother is also half Vampire. They never knew there real parent's and now he knows I have a boyfriend and vampire neighbors."** Blah after this I really want to crawl back into bed.

"**Yes ok now Marie we need to go shopping. Rose is waiting for us out in Emmett's Hummer." **Alice and Nessie went out to the car to give Seth and me a moment together.

"**Seth you have been quite this whole time what's up?"**

He turned to me and grabbed me up in his arms set me on his lap and next thing I knew our lips were locked and every thought running threw my head were gone.

"**Marie breath, don't need you passing out on me. Now go have fun shopping. You need me to do any thing before I go on duty?"**

**H**e sat me down and I went and got the pictures in a stamped and sealed envelope.

"**Yes actually you can. Will you send this for me?"**

He nodded and I kissed him once more and grabbed my phone and left.

Rose was driving. Alice was in the passenger seat and Nessie and me were in the back.

"**BOO!!!"**

" **Ah Emmett what are you doing, Rose could wreck or I could have hurt you!"** I screamed at him.

" **Sorry and trust me you can't hurt me"**

" **You wana bet?"** I gave him a sly look and the girls started to laugh.

"**Yeah if you can hurt me I will carry all your shopping bags!"** He had a smug look on his face.

" **Deal!"**

I looked at him in the eyes and started to mentally unleash pain on my dumb big buddy. In two seconds there was a crease on his forehead and he clamed his eyes down shut. Rose laughed and Alice seemed unamused. Nessie just wish she could do that to.

" **Ah Oh stop ok! Holy crap please don't ever do that again! Wow how did…never mind!"** He sat down and didn't say another word. Probly sad he got beat by a little girl.

All at once us girl's started to laugh so hard I thought I broke a rib this went on for about five minutes before we, well me and Nessie whipped the tears from our eyes.

" **So Marie is that what you meant by ' sorry if I hurt you' when you were showing me your gift?"** Alice asked.

" **Yes it is. Now lets get some shopping done!"**

" **Hey Alice can vampires get head aches, I fell like I was hit by a Semi!" E**mmett said. You could hear the pain in his voice.

"**Sorry Emm maybe you shouldn't bet with females you seem to always loose!"** What a big teddy bear.

" Yeah maybe I should"

"**Ok well lets shop tell Emmett's arms fall off!" **Nessie yelled.

*******************

By the time we were done shopping both Nessie and me were ready for bed. I now had enough cloths to fill my closet and almost half my room.

I had gotten about 15 texts from Seth telling me he missed me. I couldn't wait to get home and see him. Five minutes later in the car Nessie and I fell asleep.

"**Marie wake up" **I felt Seth's warm body holding me in his bare arms.

I lifted my head and kissed him. I was home and happy, He set me down on his bed and took off my shoes for me. I was trying not to fall asleep so I could watch him as he looked back at me.

"You should put on some pajamas and go back to sleep. I won't be sleeping with you for another couple hours but, I will be close by to the house ok?"

"**I love you! And I will be fine go be a dog."** Ah love I can't wait to tell my mom.

" **I love you too bye!"**

I got up and went to my room that was filled with shoes and any other piece of clothing I could ever wear. I picked out a green flannel pajama set and went back to Seth's room. I looked out the window and saw something flash by. I walked over to the winder and opened it.

"**Hey Emm I know it's you now show you ugly face!"**

In one second there was a face next to me but not Emmett's!

"DAD!!!"

**Well know you have the answer to her powers. And yes this is a cliffhanger. Please comment and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

All twilight characters belong to Stephiene Meyer, I just exercise them. Thank you and please comment!

"**Dad what are you doing here?"**

He opened the window and started to search the room. I can't believe he would just show up like this in the middle of the night.

"**Were is that infernal mutt you called your boyfriend!"** He turned to face the door and in an instant he was in the crouching position. I turned to see what had caused this sudden reaction. Seth was standing behind me along with Jacob and Sam. I tuned back to my dad and was very suddenly remembered that it was unknown to him these were not real werewolf's.

"**Seth the rest of you this is my father, Robert. Please relax dad Seth is my boyfriend please, they have done nothing wrong to me or any body else for that matter." **

They all stood up and calmed down. Not as much as I wanted them too but it was a start. Alice and Renessmee had jumped threw the window behind my dad, but this didn't disturb him, I guess he recognized the smell.

" **Marie you are coming home with me right now. I will not leave you here with these monsters!" **

"**You can't take her from me, please lets us explain we are not werewolf's!" **Seth looked very mad and so sad at the same time. The expressions on his face made me want to hold him and tell him I would never leave, and that's right I will never leave him, ever. I can't go home not now I have started a life here and I plan on keeping it this way.

"**Please Mr. Emerald listen, we would never let any thing bad happen to Marie she is like family to us." **Alice spoke up, my dad looked really confused. Not as much as I am that he had to do this but still.

"**How can you live with….DOGS!"? **He yelled.

"**Dad stop this, let me show you something and it will explain it**_** all**_"

I thought for a moment before I did something I could never take back; calmed myself and touched his face. I looked my father in the eyes and at first he seemed scared then puzzled. I showed him almost my whole life, every moment that I had ever spent with him and mom, even some family. I noticed he was smiling when I showed him the day I learned to drive and we went out for pizza after. It took bout a half hour before he sat down without saying a word.

Jacob and Renessmee were gone when I finally turned around too see Seth and how he was holding up.

"**Alice I am pretty sure every thing is ok now. Sam my dad wont be hurting any body. I will make sure of that."**

"**I would feel more confertible if Seth were to stay here and keep watch."**

Seth nodded his head as to say "yes sir". Now that Sam was gone I turned back to my dad sitting on Seth's side of the bed. I laughed when I seen him wrinkled his nose; Guess he came back to reality.

"**Thank you Alice for coming its nice to see you again so soon." **I giggled with her as she took a seat on the window seal.

"**Dad?" **Not sure if he could talk I walked over and stood by him hoping I could make him feel better.

"Why did you never tell me and your mom about that amazing gift you were blessed with?"

He stood up looked around then finally grabbed me up in a hug. I missed his hugs every day I would wake up and get one before he went to work. I guess there are a lot of things I miss.

"**Marie please don't tell your mother about this she would be very upset."**

"**I promise, I love you and please these are my friend and I hope someday family."**

" **I understand and I'm sorry to pop in like this, and that thing you do, every thing you showed me I just don't know how to respond to that. Thank you for showing me, I love you and I need to go. Me and you mother will come up soon, good bye." **

He gave me a kiss on the head and then Alice moved so he could go out the window. Does nobody know how to use a door around here?

"**Marie I'm going to leave now and tell Sam your dad's gone, will you be fine? S**eth asked.

"Yes I will be fine and tell every body I'm sorry."

He left and I sat on the bed. Wondering how my life went from every day nothingness to every thing excitement. Not that I'm complaining or any thing.

"**Marie you should get to sleep. I think you have had enough for one day." Alice said**, I had forgotten she was here.

I crawled under that covers and she sat next to me and started to sing a lullaby. Her voice was like angles. I was asleep in no time flat.

Ugh it's so hot. I looked over at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning. I rolled over and noticed Seth was just in his underwear.

"**Seth wake up, you're going to burn the blanket you're so hot!"**

He turned over and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"**I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."** You could her the playfulness in his voice as he looked at me with his big golden eyes.

"Any time you're around me I notice. Why are you almost…OH that's right you shred clothes. So maybe I should shred some of mine, it's to hot to stay in all these clothes!"

I started to take my top off but before I could take my bottoms off Seth grabbed my hand.

"Marie please, I don't know if I have that much self restraint?"

I smiled at him and took my pants off. I rolled over on top of him and kissed up his jaw line to his ear.

" Who said I would stop you?"

******************************************************************************************************************************

HA HA HA, another cliffhanger. But I think you can guess what she is doing 8D!


End file.
